


Riding; Double Entendre

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo has naughty thoughts about Orlando in his Legolas costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding; Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #3.

The thought of Orlando’s well-muscled ass in his green Legolas tights made Viggo speed the motions on his cock. He tilted his face into the spray of the shower, imagining it was Orlando’s warm wet mouth around him. How delicious the boy would look kneeling. Viggo would come, decorating that beautiful face with his spunk. Orlando would smile up at him and asked to be fucked. Hard and dry, of course, against the shower wall.

That image always got Viggo off in time to pick Orlando up on the way to the set. After all, the boy needed a ride.


End file.
